Climax
by Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Puncak dari segala permasalahan yang mereka hadapi. Perdamaian batin. Melepaskan dan menerima kenyataan.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, gaje, crack pairs, alur dan konflik yang tak jelas serta penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.**

* * *

**CLIMAX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sai?" Sesungguhnya Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai memanggil nama itu namun mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya, menatap pria yang mirip sekali dengannya itu dengan sinis.

"Kurasa sudah jelas, Sasuke-san." Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum, entah apa makna dari senyuman itu, Sasuke benar-benar membenci pria ini, Pria yang membesarkan putranya, pria yang menemani tidur malam wanitanya setiap malam selama dua belas tahun ini, pria yang berhasil memiliki cinta dari putranya. Ia ingin sekali menonjok wajah bodoh pria itu!

"Inojin bukanlah anak pendendam." Ungkap Sai, berjalan mendekat pada sebatang pohon dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon itu, pria berperawakan tinggi itu tersenyum, "Ia anak yang ceria dan pandai namun terkadang ia akan sangat dingin, sama sepertimu." Imbuhnya.

Sasuke tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, ia memandang lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang entah artinya, sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Saat ia lahir, aku menjadi pria yang paling bahagia di dunia ini, namun aku tahu bahwa ia bukan putraku saat melihat Ino-san menangis ketika menggendongnya. Kupikir untuk apa kau menangisi hal yang membahagiakan…," Sai tersenyum kembali manakala melihat ayah kandung Inojin itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk disampingnya, "…Jika bukan karena kau benar-benar bersedih."

"Apa kau marah?"

Sai menggelengkan kepala, "Untuk apa? Ino-san juga sudah mendapat balasan karena tersiksa hidup tanpamu, rasanya itu sudah cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya karena membohongiku dan perasaannya sendiri."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, ternyata pria ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira, berbicara dengannya begitu mudah jika dibandingkan dengan berbicara dengan Sakura yang selalu menghindari topik ini, "Seperti apa Inojin saat masih bayi?" Sasuke mencoba membuka pembicaraan, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan bayi Inojin sejak ia tak bisa menimang putranya itu, pun dengan Sarada, ia hanya melihat putrinya itu sesaat ia dilahirkan namun tidak pernah sekalipun menggendong bayi perempuannya itu.

"Ia bayi yang tenang. Tak banyak menyusahkan kami sebagai orangtuanya, hanya ketika sakit dia akan rewel dan manja, selebihnya ia adalah bayi yang menggemaskan." Ungkap Sai, ingatannya menerawang jauh saat ketika ia mengurus bayi Inojin, saat-saat bahagia untuknya namun disaat bersamaan ia merasa ada yang terasa sakit di dadanya. Sai memandang Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis, ia bisa bernapas lega sekarang, Sasuke memang benar-benar tulus terhadap Inojin, dan ingin berada di dalam kehidupan putranya itu setidaknya saat ini ia akan benar-benar ikhlas melepaskan baik Ino maupun Inojin ke tangan Sasuke, tentu saja jika Sakura juga mampu mengikhlaskan Sasuke untuk Ino dan Inojin.

"Ino mencintaimu. Selama 12 tahun pernikahan kami hanya sekali aku 'menyentuh' dia. Kau pikir apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, Sasuke-san?" Sai menatap pria disampingnya yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ia merasa berdosa padamu."

"Dan menjaga dirinya untukmu, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri dan Sakura-san?"

Sasuke menerawang jauh pada kehidupannya sendiri, dalam hatinya membenarkan perkataan pria yang telah menjaga 'keluarga' miliknya yang lain, ia tak pernah melakukan apapun dengan Sakura kecuali saat malam pertama mereka dan memilih mengambil misi demi misi untuk menghindari kehidupan berumah tangga dengan wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Ia juga merasa berdosa pada wanita itu, ia tidak enak hati tapi yang paling besar adalah untuk menjaga hati wanita pirangnya.

"Aku tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya, aku menyayanginya sebagai ibu dari putriku, aku menghargainya karena usahanya untuk memberiku keturunan tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar ingin menjalaninya bersama Sakura."

"Dan kau akan menyakitinya lebih dan lebih lagi jika tidak melepaskannya."

Sasuke memandang lawan bicaranya tak percaya, Sai, pria yang mirip dengan dirinya itu tersenyum, entah mengapa pria itu hobi sekali untuk tersenyum meskipun Sasuke tahu benar pasti hatinya terasa sakit karena perbuatan dirinya dengan Ino.

"Kau… Apa kau sudah memaafkan kami?"

"Sejak Inojin lahir, aku telah memaafkan kalian. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dan dimintai maaf lagi, Sasuke-san. Bicaralah dengan Sakura-san, pulanglah! Aku akan membantumu untuk mengurus Sarada-chan sebentar."

"S… Sai…."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih banyak."

**.C.**

Malam itu ia pulang, Sai benar, ia dan Sakura harus bicara, ia tak ingin masalah ini berlarut-larut, ia ingin segera menyelesaikannya, ia ingin berpisah secara baik-baik dengan Sakura, wanita yang dari awal selalu mencintainya hingga saat ia membuat kesalahan fatalpun ia masih berada disampingnya, Namun batas antara cinta dan kebodohan hanyalah setipis benang, Bukan?

Ia melihat Sakura sedang duduk menghadap televisi ketika ia memasuki ruangan yang wanita itu jadikan ruangan keluarga, "Sakura…" panggilnya, seketika wanita itu membelalakkan mata, tak menyangka suaminya itu akan memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Ninja penyembuh itu menghela napas panjang, seolah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh suaminya, "Duduklah!" Ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar pria itu dapat duduk disampingnya, Sasuke berpikir sebentar lantas berjalan pelan ke arah dimana Sakura berada dan duduk di tempat yang Sakura tadi tempati.

"Sarada-Chan bersama Sai dan anak-anak lain di rumah Lee."

"Hn." Jadi, Sai benar-benar mengajak putrinya agar ia dan Sakura dapat berbicara?! Pria itu benar-benar memegang ucapannya, pantas saja Inojin sangat menyayangi dan menghormati pria itu.

"Sasuke-kun…," panggilan Sakura menyadarkannya dari lamunan, "…, Kau akan kembali pada Ino?" Sakura menundukkan kepala tak ingin melihat pria yang dicintainya, rasanya ia ingin mati saja ketika apa yang selama ini ia perjuangkan tak menjadikan hidupnya tenang dan bahagia, tak ada sahutan dari lawan bicaranya, Sasuke nyatanya hanyalah sosok dingin yang tak mampu menenangkannya, tak pernah membelainya dan tak pernah memeluknya, hanya sekali, sekali saat malam pertamanya menjadi istri sah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah ia bersikap seperti ini saat bersama Ino?

"Kau ingin bersamanya?!"

Mengapa ia menanyakan hal itu kembali sementara ia tahu jawabannya, Sasuke dengan jelas menolaknya, Sasuke dengan gamang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin bersatu bersama Ino dan putra mereka, Inojin.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Kata maaf pertama yang terlontar dari mulut pria yang dicintainya itu nyatanya mampu menghancurkan benteng pertahanannya, air matanya mengalir tanpa tahu bagaimana cara untuk untuk membendungnya, "Maafkan aku karena telah membohongimu dan menyakitimu selama ini. Dosaku mungkin tak terampuni tapi dengan meminta maaf setidaknya aku tidak akan hidup dengan menanggung beban rasa bersalah yang besar, aku ingin berpisah, agar kau tidak tersakiti lagi, aku ingin kau bebas, aku tidak ingjn melihatmu hancur karena mencintaiku."

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya hingga kau tidak bisa belajar untuk mencintaiku?"

Sakura masih keras kepala. Sasuke menghela napasnya kembali, ia menganggukkan kepala, "Ia yang pertama untukku dan aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja, sama seperti perasaanmu padaku, aku tidak mau kau terluka, kau adalah sahabatku, Sakura! Ibu dari putriku! Aku tidak bisa untuk membalas perasaanmu dan berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja, aku tidak mau melihatmu tersiksa dengan terus bersamaku. Maafkan aku."

Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sasuke-kun berbicara sepanjang ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar permintaan maaf yang keluar dari mulut pria Uchiha itu dan itu semua demi Ino, agar ibu dari putranya tidak disalahkan atas rumah tangga mereka yang hancur, ia iri namun sampai kpan ia harus mencari kambing hitam dimana disaat yang bersamaan ia juga keras kepala dan tak mau menerima kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke mencintai Ino, kenyataan bahwa rumah tangga yang ia perjuangkan dan pertahankan akan hancur malam ini juga.

Rasanya ia ingin lari saat ini juga, namun perkataan Sai terngiang di kepalanya_ "Sepertiku, kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura-san."_

Apakah benar ia akan baik-baik saja? Apa yang sebenarnya ia takutkan? Takut karena sendiri, namun kenyataannya selama ini ia benar-benar sendiri membesarkan putrinya, bukan? Lalu apa yang ia takutkan? Takut akan cemooh-an orang-orang?! Sungguh mulut orang lebih menyakitkan dari tertusuk kunai, ia tidak siap untuk itu, tapi hidup dengan kepura-puraan seumur hidupnya apakah lebih menyenangkan daripada mendengar ocehan orang-orang yag sejatinya akan berlalu dengan sendirinya setelah mereka puas memperolok hidup orang?!

"Bagaimana Sarada-chan? Aku akan mengemasi barangku secepatnya dan aku akan mendaftarkan perceraian kita besok, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura…, Kau?"

"Kau benar! Aku tidak mau hidup tersiksa dengan terus berpura-pura bahwa aku baik-baik saja, kau menyakitiku, kau menyiksaku dengan perasaan yang tidak terbalas selama ini, Sasuke-kun, bisakah Sarada-chan denganku saja? Aku akan membawanya tinggal bersamaku, ia anak yang baik, ia akan memahami apa yang sedang kita hadapi, sama seperti saat ia mengetahui bahwa Inojin adalah saudaranya."

Sasuke tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, tak pernah ia sangka akhirnya Sakura dapat ia ajak bicara tanpa harus ada lagi perdebatan tak berarti, perdebatan tanpa titik ujung yang jelas.

"Biarkan Sarada yang memilihnya, ia berhak untuk memutuskan untuk ikut aku atau denganmu. Sakura…, Terimakasih." desis pria Uchiha itu.

"Berjanjilah kau akan berbahagia setelah ini, Sasuke-kun! Aku akan memaksamu kembali padaku jika kau tak berbahagia!"

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakannya padamu. Berbahagialah! Setelah ini kau akan baik-baik saja! Terimakasih untuk bertahan selama ini, aku telah banyak menyakitimu, bisakah kita kembali menjadi sahabat?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Kau juga akan berbahagia! Berjanjilah!"

"Aku belum akan berbahagia sebelum Inojin menerima keberadaanku."

Sakura menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi pipinya, ia tersenyum kecut, "Anak itu masih sulit menerimamu, tapi ia pasti akan mengakuimu sebagai papanya, secepatnya, Sasuke-kun."

"Semoga saja."

Rasanya beban dalam hidupnya sedikit terangkat, akhirnya ia dan Sakura mencapai kesepakatan ini. Ia tak akan lagi menyakiti wanita ini lebih lagi, ia tak akan hidup dalam kebohongan yang berujung menyakiti orang-orang yang ia cintai, Ino, putranya Inojin dan putrinya Sarada.

"Boleh aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dengan itu kehidupan berumah tangga mereka berakhir. Menyisakan kenangan di rumah itu, bahwa selama 12 tahun ini hanya ada kepura-puraan sang pemilik, rumah tangga tanpa cinta dan kehadiran sang kepala keluarga. Semua telah berakhir bagi Sakura, cintanya tak akan ia miliki sampai kapanpun.

**.C.**

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan ibu satu putra itu, malam ini ia hatus sendirian karena Inojin meminta izin untuk tidur di rumah Sai, tapi siapa bertamu malam-malam begini ke rumahnya?

Ino meletakkan cangkir teh miliknya ke meja, menghela napas dan bergegas untuk membukakan pintu untuk entah siapa yang sekarang mengetuknya.

Ia membuka pintu kayu berwarna cokelat dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil tengah menangis, "Sarada-chan, apa yang terjadi?", Ino melihat ke semua arah, melihat kemungkinan siapa yang telah menyakiti gadis itu, "Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Ino merengkuh tubuh gadis kecil itu dan membawanya masuk, setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali. Ia menuntun Sarada untuk duduk di sofa, membelai lembut surai hitam putri keluarga Uchiha itu, "Ada apa?"

"Mereka akan berpisah," Jawabnya lirih, memandang sosok dewasa disampingnya, "Aku hanya sedih."

Ino tersenyum kecut, "Maafkan aku." Ino tak tahu lagi kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk menenangkan putri dari orang yang ia cintai itu, ia tahu bahwa ia ikut andil dalam perpisahan Sasuke dan Sakura dan itulah yang membuat bocah ini hancur sekarang.

"Kalian akan menikah?"

Tak ada sahutan dari Ino. Perlu sepersrkian detik untuk wanita pirang itu mencerna perkataan putri Sasuke Uchiha, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau mencintai Papa?"

"Sarada-chan, Bibi tidak ingin melihatmu sedih, Bibi juga tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk menghentikan perpisahan orangtuamu, percayalah bahwa bibi tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi."

Gadis berusia 12 tahun itu menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan bibi. Hanya saja kenyataan yang membuatku sedih. Sungguh apapun jalan yang kalian ambil nanti, aku akan turut bahagia, jika dengan menikahimu papa bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia, dengan begitu mama tidak perlu bersedih lagi karena papa dan papa tidak perlu lagi merasa bersalah pada mama maupun padaku."

"Sarada-chan!" Ino terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, putri orang yang ia cintai memberi restu padanya dan papanya?! Ia merengkuh tubuh kecil gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Kau gadis yang baik, aku akan sangat bahagia jika memiliki putri sepertimu, Sarada-chan! Sakura dan Sasuke-kun sangat beruntung memilikimu."

"Dan aku ingin merasakan keluarga yang utuh, jika kalian bersama, apakah aku boleh sesekali bersama kalian?!"

Ahhh gadis ini! Belum tentu ia akan bersama dengan Sasuke, lantas ia harus menjawab apa?

Ia tersenyum tipis, jemarinya membelai pucuk kepala sang gadis Uchiha.

"Tidurlah! Kau pasti lelah, Sarada-chan."

"Aku dan Inojin juga Boruto dan Shikadai ada bersama paman Sai di rumah paman Lee, aku kabur untuk pulang dan tanpa sengaja mendengar papa dan mama sedang berdiskusi."

Ino menghela napas panjang, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sarada-chan!"

"Dan yang terpikir olehku adalah bibi, aku tidak membenci bibi, maka dari itu aku ke sini, jika nanti bibi menjadi mama baruku, tolong berikan aku kasih sayang yang sama seperti bibi menyayangi Inojin."

"Bibi dan papamu belum pasti bersama. Masalah orang dewasa tidak sesederhana itu, sayang! Kau tak perlu khawatir, tanpa aku menjadi mamamu, bibi pasti menyayangimu! Anggap bibi seperti mamamu sendiri!"

Sarada mengangguk. Sungguh Ino tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, benarkah Sakura benar-benar mau berpisah dengan Sasuke? Setahu dirinya mantan sahabatnya itu akan bereaksi berlebihan bahkan saat Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, apa yang membuat wanita itu akhirnya menyetujui perpisahan itu?

Ia tidak ingin Sarada tersiksa melihat perpisahan orangtuanya, ia melihat bagaimana Inojin setelah perpisahan dirinya dan Sai, dan itu benar-benar merubah sedikit-banyak perangai putranya itu, bagaiamana dengan Sarada nanti, meskipun dilihatnya gadis ini sangat dewasa menyikapi perpisahan Sasuke dan Sakura namun bagaimana keadaan mentalnya? Namun di lain pihak ia juga tak ingin melihat Sakura tersiksa karena perlakuan dingin Sasuke terhadapnya, ia tahu benar bagaimana keras kepalanya pemimpin klan Uchiha itu, sekuat apapun ia meminta pria itu berusaha mencintai dan menerima Sakura, ia tetap menolak dan bahkan bersikap lebih dingin pada istrinya itu. Mungkin inilah jalan terbaik.

"Kita akan bicara lagi besok. Sudah malam dan kau harus segera tidur, Sarada-chan! Sebaiknya kau tidur disini saja!"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Tadi. Tapi aku lapar lagi."

Ino terkekeh. Dibalik sikap serius Sarada, ia tetaplah seorang gadis kecil yang masih menyimpan jiwa kekanakannya.

"Bibi akan memanaskan sup ayam yang bibi buat tadi, sementara itu kau mandilah, bibi juga akan menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu, seingat bibi, bibi masih menyimpan pakaian bibi saat seusiamu."

Sarada mengangguk dan tersenyum pada ibu dari kakaknya itu kemudian berlari kecil ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Ino yang membalas senyuman gadis Uchiha itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, 'kan ayah?" Desisnya, seolah sosok mendiang sang ayah masih hidup, ia tahu benar ayahnya pasti akan berada disisinya, andai saja ayahnya masih hidup, pasti ia akan memberikan kekuatan lebih untuknya menghadapi masalah percintaannya yang rumit ini.

Semoga hari ini adalah puncak permasalahan yang ia hadapi. Semoga esok harinya akan menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Semoga…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.TAMAT.**

* * *

**I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER SASUINO SERIES. AKHIRNYA SEMUA MENJADI LEBIH BAIK UNTUK MEREKA. AKANKAH INOJIN MENERIMA SASUKE? AKANKAH INO BERSATU DENGAN AYAH DARI PUTRANYA ITU? NANTIKAN SERIES LAINNYA.**

**ENJOY ^^**

**VALE**


End file.
